


Outlast: Kingdom of Caring [Collection]

by metallicphoenix



Category: Care Bears, Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallicphoenix/pseuds/metallicphoenix
Summary: Once upon a time, a group of colourful talking animals made their way to Mount Massive Asylum. When they got there, they found that the place was in the middle of a horrifying riot. The group managed to rescue many patients, along with a worker and a journalist. Those who were saved went home with them to Care-A-Lot, where they would be taken care of and receive real help. No more pain, no more torture. Only healing and rest.A collection of rambles about my Outlast/Care Bears au. Some of this is written to help figure out the au more so there may be conflicting things within the stories as they're posted





	1. Billy and Grumpy 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Grumpy being really fond of Billy. I think each patient may have a bear or two that they're closest with, and I'm fond of this pair.

Billy Hope had not woken up yet. Grumpy Bear decided that this was reasonable, because being trapped in a bubble with tubes in your body and being possessed by a robotic shadow would probably do that to someone. But it had been four days, and he couldn't help but be full of worry.

Not like he'd let any one know this.

He couldn't stay still. Every time Grumpy tried to sit beside Billy on the bed, he grew restless and had to start pacing around the room.

He should be awake by now. Were they doing something wrong? No one in the Care Bear family had ever had to deal with something like this. Everything relating to Murkoff was beyond their expertise.

Grumpy wasn't one to give up, however.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. Tenderheart and Cheer Bear were waiting on the other side. They didn't mind Grumpy's lack of a smile at seeing them; that's just how he was.

“Has he woken up yet, Grumpy Bear?” Tenderheart asked, offering a sympathetic smile. He knew that this was hard on Grumpy, though he didn't understand why he was so dedicated to this patient.

Grumpy shook his head. “He hasn't even stirred. I don't know what else we can do but wait it out and make sure he stays in stable condition.”

“If you need a break, we can watch him for you.”

The blue bear shook his head again. “No, I want to do it.” Billy was very important to him. He would worry more if he wasn't by his side.

Tenderheart wished him luck and reminded him that if he needed anything, to ask. He made his way down the hall to go check on the other newcomers.

Cheer Bear watched him go before taking Grumpy's paws in hers. “Grumpy,” she said, “he's going to be okay. I promise you. Don't worry your head off, you won't be any help to him headless!” She laughed a little. “Don't forget to rest, everyone needs it.”

Grumpy Bear nodded, too busy staring at his paws to watch her leave. She was right. Focusing on what horrible things could happen would prevent him from being in good condition to help Billy if -no, when- he woke up.

He gently shut the door before making his way to Billy's bed. He hesitated before sitting on it. The bed was was soft. Hopefully, Billy would like it once he woke up.

Would he like it here? Care-A-Lot would be a definite improvement from Mount Massive, but that doesn't mean he'd be glad to be there. A change like this could be hard to get used to.

But he'd be safe here. No more bubbles and tubes and torture. There's be kindness and love and care. No more pain, just joy. Hopefully.

Grumpy lay down on the lower half of the bed. He thought about what True Heart and Noble Heart had told them. About what the patients had been through, about what the Care Bears were supposed to do to help.... They were going to help....

A noise in the room startled Grumpy. He sat up immediately, looking around. Had he fallen asleep? What if he'd missed something important?

Bedtime Bear stepped back. “I'm sorry,” he whispered. “I didn't mean to wake you.” He yawned. Bedtime Bear then held out a plush star. It was smiling. “I thought you could use a Star Buddy to keep you company.”

Grumpy thanked him, taking the star and holding it in his paws. This Star Buddy was one of Bedtime Bear's most prized possessions. To lend it to Grumpy meant...

Grumpy Bear looked up from the plush to look at Billy. Relief flooded through him at the knowledge that he was still okay, that nothing bad had happened while he slept. He watched Billy's steady breathing for a moment. After some time, Grumpy set the plush beside Billy and smiled.

Everything was going to turn out okay.


	2. Chris and Gentle Heart 1

Gentle Heart Lamb sat beside Chris, enjoying the silence. She was visiting Care-A-Lot for a few weeks until patients were ready to go to the Forest of Feelings, and had grown quite attached to Chris during her stay. He was very sweet, and showed her respect. Gentle Heart appreciated that a lot.

“Do you like being outside?” she asked, smiling a little. The clouds they sat on were soft, which she hoped was a nice change from the hardness of the cell he'd been trapped in forever.

Chris nodded. He didn't look at her. If he did, she'd see the guilt that was gnawing at him, and then she'd ask questions and he didn't want to answer any of them.

Gentle Heart could see the guilt even if she didn't look at his face straight on. She could see it in his posture, and hear it in the silence.

It wouldn't be good to sit alone with those thoughts, but he didn't want to talk about them either. Gentle Heart wanted to respect that.

After thinking for a moment about what might be the best course of action, she used her belly badge to create a cute heart-shaped pillow.

“Here, I want you to have this,” she said, setting the pillow on Chris's lap. “You can lay on it, and so can your little pig.”

Chris picked up the pillow and examined it with wonder. Gentle Heart had somehow created the pillow, making it soft and pink. It was a gift for him. For his little pig.

“I like the lace,” he said, finally looking at her. He managed a smile.

“I'm very glad to hear that! I hope your pig likes it too.”

“He will.” Chris's eyes went back to the pillow. Eventually, he set it on his lap, putting his hands on the clouds. Soft.

Gentle Heart rested a paw on one of his hands. “Chris, can you tell me about your little pig?”

Chris smiled fully. That was a question he would happily answer.

 


End file.
